


Blackbird

by Dionysus_Death_Cult



Series: Techza Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Phil sings Techno to sleep, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Singing, Song Lyrics, Song: Blackbird (The Beatles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Death_Cult/pseuds/Dionysus_Death_Cult
Summary: Techno is plagued by voices, and Phil is happy to sing him to sleep. Can be interpreted is platonic or romantic, but either way this is NOT SBI, Techno and Phil are just old friends :)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techza Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211882
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Blackbird

TECHNOSLEEP

Guys seriously stop he’s trying to sleep

Birdza lookin kinda cute tho

TOUCH DA FEATHER

What time is it rn???? Y’all are crazy lmao

“Shut up…” Techno muttered, snout pressed into the sheets in some parts so that Phil couldn’t overhear his memblings as he slept beside him, and other parts in hope that he would pass out from oxygen deprivation if he didn’t breathe real air for long enough. They wouldn’t shut up tonight, no matter how long Techno shoved his head into his pillow and willed them away. They only seemed encouraged, amused, by his strife. The piglin could feel the deep weight of lethargy pulling at his eyes, his limbs, his skull, but the ringing voices, shouting and whispering and talking aloud would not allow him to give in.  
Through his misery he barely noticed as Phil shifted beside him on the bed, rolling so that he was laying more on his stomach than his side. Soft, dark plumage fluttered next to him, haloed by the moonlight that shone through the window above their bed. 

TOUCH DA FEATHER!!!

Sleepy Phil pog

Omg he’s so pretttyyYYYYY

Techno groaned, noise rattling in his brain as he peered over at Phil, the man’s wings ever so slightly open against his back so that they draped elegantly along his sides. Techno raised a hoofed hand to gently run along the arch of the wing, feeling the smoothness of the sleek black covert and alula feathers against his touch. He moved his hand down, away from the arch to the primary feathers at the tip of the wing, larger and firmer than those along the main bone. In his reverence, an idea came to him.  
Phil’s feather’s were thick enough to be smothering, if he were to hold them to his snout with enough intent, he was sure. He ran his hand in between two primary’s to test their sparsity; close enough together to be effective, but scant enough that as soon as pressure was lifted, there would be no risk of real suffocation. It would work, probably, and as much as Techno knew Phil would disapprove of him suffocating himself to sleep rather than...anything else, really, what the man didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. So, maneuvering himself down the bed enough so that his snout could reach Phil’s wings, Techno placed a hand to the feathers on one side and his nose to the other, then held it. 

TECHNO YOU’LL DIE

He wouldn't be doing this if you guys knew how to shut up smh

Bruh don’t be toxic

TECHNO STAHP

Though they increased in intensity, protesting, Techno could feel the volume of the thoughts and sounds in his mind begin to ebb as air stagnated in his lungs. Seconds passed, and the darkness of the room began to creep into the edges of Techno’s vision as his lungs started to ache. Just before enough pressure could build to make the piglin consider if this truly was a bad idea, Phil shifted underneath him.  
Techno quickly pulled away, gasping for breath as quietly as he could manage as Phil rolled over to look at Techno with open, bleary blue eyes.  
“Techno? What’re you doing, mate?” He asked softly, voice weak and hoarse with the drag of sleep. 

OOP-

YOU BEEN CAUGHT FOO

ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT

‘Sorry bro just trying to suffocate’ lmao

Techno huffed through his nose in the way he always did when he knew Phil had caught him doing something he shouldn’t, and he felt more than heard the man in question sigh against his chest as he spoke.  
“Trying to sleep.” He responded simply, out of breathe.The unusually deep, scratchy edge to his voice betrayed just how long his attempts had lasted. Phil nodded, and silently pulled himself further up the bed, so that he was laying on his side near enough to the headboard that Techno’s snout could be pressed into his chest. Gently, he placed a war-scarred hand on the piglin’s nape, and guided him to place his chin against his collarbone so that Phil could tuck his face into the thick fur at the base of Techno’s skull.  
“Do you want me to sing to them? You’ve told me they shut up when I do.” He spoke into the piglin’s fur, voice like warm water over an aching bone. 

YEAHHAHAHAHH

SONGBIRDZA!!

Guys u gotta be quiet otherwise we can’t hear him :/

^^shhhhh

Techno grunted affirmatively into Phil’s neck where his snout was tucked, both himself and the voices understanding what the offer meant. They went silent when he sang, just as desperate as Techno himself to listen; he knew from what they whispered, like now, when they murmured in suppressed excitement. When Phil began to hum softly in his ear, the piglin felt for the first time that night his body truly relax, all the noise and voices evaporating from his mind to be replaced by just one, the only voice he ever really wanted to hear, softly singing. 

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive…”

Techno felt himself smile into Phil’s neck at the irony of the lyrics as one of Phil’s wings unfurled and stretched to blanket his side, dark feathers brushing gently against his plain tunic. The piglin extended his own arm in a mirror of the movement, pulling himself closer into Phil’s chest with an arm around the man’s hip.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free…”

Phil’s hand at his nape gently ran through his fur, scratching soft, soothing circles against his spine as he held him close and sang. Techno could feel the rhythm of Phil’s heart thrum slowly against his chest, in tempo to the comforting melody. He listened contentedly as his eyelids fluttered closed, the weight of sleep overcoming them. 

“Blackbird, fly…

Blackbird, fly…

Into the light of the dark, black night…”


End file.
